Oh boy
by Attack on MLG
Summary: Neil and Max stay friends after leaving Camp Campbell, and eventually start a relationship. Now is the time for Neil to come out and tell his dad, but not without help from his boyfriend./more chapters?/ Contains swearing, mild suggestive themes and a whole bunch of GAY
1. Chapter 1

**There's like zero NeilxMax(Nax?) Stories out there, so here's one anyways! Max is about seventeen and Neil is eighteen. Basically the boys remain friends after Camp Campbell and start a relationship. This is basically what happened when Neil finally decided to tell his dad.**

* * *

Neil stared at the screen with bored eyes, the irritated grunts coming from the latter only adding to his petty annoyance. The two boys were sprawled out comfortably on the brunet's larger-than-average bed, videogame controllers in hand. Max sat in between the elder's legs – he was previously on his lap, but had shuffled off during a particularly important boss battle – leaning forwards with his legs crossed. Neil, who had exited the game after growing extremely frustrated, had one hand placed on the raven's leg as his thumb occasionally grazed his inner thigh; not to be suggestive in anyway, just because Max was very fond of his boyfriend's affection.

 ** _Knockout!_**

Max smirked proudly and he leant backwards against the taller male, his head resting against his collar bone as he stared up at him. "You look so bored."

"I wonder why." Neil muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words like venom. "Remind me never to let you bring your games round again." He offered a dry chuckled. Max frowned.

"Don't say that~ Just because you don't have anything good to play-"

"I have you, Max. Quit being a tease already." He quickly adjusted their positions so Max was once again on his lap with his legs around his waist, a growing blush staining his cheeks uncontrollably. The brunet grinned at him and his rare expression, the one that he only got to see. Neil always made sure to treasure each moment like this more than the last, and he hoped Max did too.

The couple sat in silence for what seemed like forever, the air becoming increasingly humid the longer they refused to move. Max narrowed his brows in mild distress as he bit his lip, now honestly not liking the sudden heat rush. Neil couldn't help but stare as the raven slowly looked into his eyes, the accidental vibe his was giving off triggering his hormones.

Max suddenly shot a glare at Neil.

Neil smirked innocently in return, the soft gasp the younger let out not helping their situation. Max paused, taking a quick glance downwards, before casting his attention to the bedroom door. It was shut, but wasn't locked.

Max swallowed thickly. "Is your dad home?"

Neil, now fully aware do the short boy's intentions, licked his lips. "I don't know." He flickered his gaze over his smaller boyfriend. "A-Are you sure you wanna… _y'know_?"

The raven nodded, despite the flash of uncertainty that appeared in his eyes.

"I don't look sure. We don't have to—"

Before he could finish, however, Max pulled him into a less-than-discrete kiss, small arms wrapping themselves around his neck as Neil held tightly onto his hips. The two finally separated with swollen lips, both panting for air as they catch their breath. "Th-That was unexpected."

Offering a weak smile, Max's blush darkened. "Sorry… I dunno what-what came over me."

"If we're gonna continued this… we should really lock that door." Neil pursed his lips as he reluctantly moved himself from under Max and over to the door, pausing momentarily. His brow furrowed as he strolled over to the radiator and carefully placed his hand against it, before sharply retracting. He inhaled and exhaled in irritation as he turned to face the patient boy sat on his bed. "No wonder it got so fucking hot… that means that Dad's home. He doesn't let me mess with the house cuz he thinks I'll blow it all up."

Max pouted. "What time does he usually get home?"

"Around sevenish. I mean, it's coming up for eight thirty-"

"So he's downstairs."

"Max, you've been to my house shit tonnes of times. Why are you questioning everything?"

"You have a boner-"

 _"NEIL? COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR SOME TEA_!"

"Shit." Neil growled as he glanced down at his problem, relieved to see that it had calmed down. Max slowly got up from the bed and checked himself over, before turned to look up at his boyfriend.

"You still haven't told him, have you?"

"Hell no. It's always about girls, not guys. He knows you're my friend…"

"Well my parents took it pretty well, if you ask me. I mean it was only a month ago I told them and still remember it. It'll stick with me forever, just like today. Because today we're gonna tell him."

* * *

Carl grinned as he watched his son squirm in his seat, this 'important chat' that he'd wanted clearly proving a challenge. He sipped his coffee expectantly, taking note of Max's smug, yet assuring manner.

"Spit it out then!" He pushed for what seemed like the one-hundredth time.

Neil finally opened his mouth to speak, his stare either on Max of the floor. "So, y-you know about how I said I was single-"

"You have a girlfriend?!" Carl exclaimed proudly.

The boy laughed hastily as he avoided his father's eyes. "Ha, ha… well, you see, about that…"

"You don't have a girlfriend? You're single?-"

"Oh! No! I'm taken, dad, I'm not single!"

The man shot his son a confused glance, exchanging looks with Max. "So you do have a girlfrie—"

"Boyfriend! Dad, I have a boyfriend!"

Silence.

The raven watched with mixed emotions at his boyfriend. He could see the sweat appearing on his forehead as he subconsciously linked their fingers, his entire hand practically shaking. "I have a boyfriend. A-And it's Max."

Carl slowly met the short teen's stare, before noticing the hand-holding. He swallowed. "So you're gay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good."

Neil looked up with teary eyes. "What?"

"You two are clearly very fond of each other. I think it's great that you two are together, if I'm being honest." He spoke genuinely, smiling all the while. "Good work, son. Let's hope he's a keeper!" And with that Carl stood up from the dining table, leaving the two boys blushing like mad.

"Did he just say I'm a keeper?" Max repeated, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Neil, now feeling an immense sense of relief, pulled the raven into a hug. "I'm so glad he didn't go ape shit on me! Beat me up or something!"

Max sighed and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling his eyes sting. "I'm proud of you, Neil."

"Had to come out at some point, didn't it?" He laughed, snaking his arm around Max's waist. "D'you wanna get back to what we were doing?" He grazed the teen's inner thigh, making him fidget slightly.

The raven slowly sat up and looked him dead in the eyes. "I…" Max moved his boyfriend's hand away, biting his lip. "Maybe later… n-not now, anyway…"

Neil frowned but respected his decision. Max had always been fickle when it came to intimacy, desperate or anxious - there was no in between. "Okay, that's cool. We could go upstairs and finish that annoying game of yours. Maybe cuddle a bit."

Max's face lit up at the suggestion, to which he nodded in agreement. "Only of you play."

"Deal. I'm only doing this for the cuddles though."

"Fine by me." The raven snickered as he began leading Neil back upstairs, to which they made sure to open the window and lock the door.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **P.S. Might to a part two about Max's coming out to his parents? Tell if you want it!❤**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted a part two so here it is! There's also a part three coming up as well :)) Hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

"You look distant."

Max perked his head up from staring down at his lap, turning in his mother's direction.

"Something happen at your friend's house? Neil, is it?"

He nodded. "Nothing much. Why?"

"He's a bad influence." A gruff voice interjected, as the owner of it sat down on the armchair near the couch. "You should stop seeing him."

"Oh, stop it." His mother laughed. "You don't get to pick and choose his friends."

"I do in this case." The man grumbled, shooting his son a stern glare. "I don't want him turnin into one of them."

Max swallowed. "One of them?"

"You know what I mean, boy." He paused. "He looks at you weird."

"I-"

"Pervert. That's what that boy is. Scumbag." His tone had darkened slightly, growing more firm. "They all are."

The female licked her lips and tensed momentarily, adjusting her posture. She casted a stray glance in her son's direction, the raven staring at the man with an unreadable expression. Hastily she dusted her hands off on her jeans and rose from the couch, offering an anxious laugh. "I'm going to go and clean the kitchen, okay? If you need anything just shout." And with that she quickly left the room, not before taking a final look back the two.

"I… I don't get what you're saying, dad…" Max knew exactly what his father wàs implying.

"The boy's gay, kid." His words were firm. Too firm for Max's liking. "He managed to hide it well at first… but it didn't take long. He follows you around like some fucking dog. It's unnatural."

"W-We're best friends, dad." The teen defened the best he could. "He's not gay."

"Bullshit. Kid, I don't wanna hear all this crap. I don't want you hanging around with him anymore."

"Dad–"

"I said no."

Max was quick to rise from the couch. "Fucks sake–" He winced as his wrist was suddenly tugged, forcing him to be face-to-face with his opposer. He gritted his teeth and avoided the man's glare, the thick smell of alcohol and cigarettes suddenly increasing.

"Don't you dare say that."

His eyes flickered all over the boy, somewhat enjoying the sight of seeing him so powerless. "You better not disobey me. We don't want a repeat of last time, now, do we?"

"Get off me dammit–" He growled as he yanked his of his father's grasp. "Leave me alone–!" Once again he tried to walk away but was held back by the sudden grabbing of the man's hand. Although this time was different.

He'd took hold of his leg. Just above the knee, to be exact.

Max looked back and forth from the hand to his dad, blinking. The old man had yet to leave the armchair, so going for the legs was the easiest…Right? The two locked stares. "I'd stay put if I were you."

Max swallowed. "W-What?"

"Move and I'll go higher." Suddenly the raven's breath hitched at the feeling of a thumb stroking his inner thigh, his heart thumping increasingly fast.

His breath shuddered. "Y-You… You're my d-dad?"

"You're a little bitch, who needs to be put in their place." He smirked at him insidously. "Don't you ever think about crossing me again, because you know what will happen." He waited a moment before retracting his hand, shooting the teen a confused glare. "Move, then!" His hand suddenly came up to spank him on the ass teasingly, causing Max to stumble forwards slightly. His eyes were and mouth agape in shock.

He was absolutely stunned.

His homophobic father now threatening to get sexual with him? It made no sense.

If he told his mother… she would probably get hit as a punishment, too, even though she wasn't involved.

Quietly he shuffled out the living room and to the kitchen, avoiding the female's side glance at him as she kept her focus on wiping the countertops. "You seem down, sweetie."

"Standard, then." Max replied lowly, opening the fridge door and sticking his head in.

She paused for a moment and turned to him. "I'm okay with you and Neil, by the way."

Slowly the raven met her sympathic gaze, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "I'm not gay."

"It's fine, Max." She offered a kind smile. "I know."

His brows narrowed suspiciously. "H… How…?"

The woman tapped the side of her nose teasingly. "I pick up on things." She laughed. "I think you two are very sweet together."

"W-We haven't–"

"You're father's right, by the way. He does follow you around like a dog. He seems very protective of you."

Max felt his entire face heat up. "Tha-That's kinda what couples do–"

"I know, I know." This woman wasn't even his real mother, and yet he happily referred to her by it. She was his dad's inexperienced, oblivious girlfriend. And yet, she was more of a parent than either of his divorced parents could ever be. "Just know that I support you, okay? You're dad is very old school with his views, and I know that, but not everyone is like that. You shouldn't have to pretend. It's kinda stupid."

He didn't know why, but her words rang a bell in his head. Like deja vu or something. It made him feel safe.

Suddenly he used his palms to quickly wipe away any tears. He didn't know why he was crying, but soon enough he was pulled into the embrace of his mother, sobbing into her chest as quiet as possible. "It's okay, Max…" She rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay…"

"We-We told Neil's dad today." He peeled himself away and looked up at her with wet eyes. "He was fine with it, and I felt really s-sad, because I knew that my parents wouldn't allow it…" He sniffed. "I lied and said I'd already came out… and that they were cool with it…"

"And then you come home to a lecture…" She pursued her lips in frustration, handing him a paper towel to wipe his tears. "I feel for you, Max, I really do. It's just shit–"

The familiar 'ding dong' of the doorbell suddenly chimed. It was long before the gruff male's footsteps stopped and the sound of the door opening happened.

 _"Oh, hi! Max left his games at mine, so I thought I'd drop them off–"_ Neil. Neil was here.


	3. Chapter 3

"Max! Come 'ere!"

Neil chewed his lip nervously, flinching slightly. He always forgot how loud this man was, especially when shouting. Almost instantly the hurried sound of footsteps came into earshot, causing a grin to instinctively spread across the Brunet's face. He locked eyes with his boyfriend, outstretching his arm to hand him back the games. "I figured you'd wanna these."

Max offered a shy smile. Neil couldn't help but notice the slight uncomfortableness in the teen's expression. "Thanks."

"You okay?" He placed his hand on Max's shoulder, stopping him from rushing off. He felt him tense.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." The hand was shrugged off.

"Babe–"

"He said he's fine." The loud voice had returned, cutting him off. "You can go now–"

"Let him stay!" Suddenly a female entered the conversation – well, interrupted it, anyways. Neil shifted his gaze over to Max's 'mother', who leant comfortably against a nearby wall. She grinned hastily as she lowered her voice. "He and Max can go and hang out upstairs." She smiled sweetly.

Although they didn't really interact, this woman was definitely in his good books.

Max looked between the two adults expectantly, before growing impatient. "Let's go." He grabbed Neil's…wrist… and proceeded to drag him up to his bedroom, not bothering to check with his father. The games were thrown careless onto the floor as the elder of the two was practically thrown onto the bed, barely managing to keep himself sat upright.

Max didn't join him, however, choosing to face his wall and rest his head against it, groaning.

"What's the matter?" This was nothing new to Neil. Max had used this method of expressing his anger many times, even before they were dating, it was a common occurrence.

"Nothing–"

"Don't lie." The brunet was rarely stern with him, so this took him off guard slightly.

"I'm not lying."

Neil sighed.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't let me touch you, a-and then you didn't even hold my hand, Max–"

"I'm not in a touchy mood–"

"Bullshit. You like it when I'm affectionate–"

"So what?!" He punched a fist into the wall angrily. He inhaled shakily as his eyes began to sting, sniffing. "Y-You don't know fucking anything abou-about me, Neil!"

This had escalated a lot quicker than the Jew had anticipated.

He swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?"

Max's breaths were irregular and somewhat panicked. He didn't answer. His breath hitched, however, when he was forced to turn around, back against the wall as Neil stared at him in concern, hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "Please. You can tell me."

He shivered. "I-I'm jealous," His words came out in hoarse whispers, much to Neil's dismay. He didn't mean to upset Max. "Your dad w-was so calm about it, a-and mine doesn't even kn-know yet–"

"You haven't told your parents?"

The raven nodded miserably. "Dad guessed about y-you… that's why–"

"Why you didn't want me to touch you… Fucking hell, Max, you should've told me…! I thought you'd already told them–"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" He stammered. "I-I'm so sorry, I got worried–"

Neil squeezed his shoulders assuringly. "It's okay, I understand." He paused. "What about his girlfriend, then…?"

"Sh-She knows about u-us…"

"You told her?"

"She guessed." Max wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand nervously. "She… She's fine with it. She doesn't care."

"Okay, that's good…" He muttered, frowning as more tears pooled in his boyfriend's eyes. He hated this so much. He'd never seen Max look so defeated and miserable. It broke his heart. "D'you want a cuddle…?"

The raven nodded as he practically collapsed in the taller male's arms, latching his arms around his torso like his life depended on it. "I-I-I didn't want to make y-you angry-" He cried.

Neil hugged him equally as tight, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm not angry… calm down, babe, it's okay…"


End file.
